This is Halloween
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's Halloween in Dance Central City! But something isn't right. Something isn't right at all. The Techz crew and Glitch find themselves in a place that doesn't feel like home.


**THIS IS HALLOWEEN!**

**Summary: It's Halloween in Dance Central City! But something isn't right. Something isn't right at all. The Techz crew and Glitch find themselves in a place that doesn't feel like home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dance Central or even the freaking plot of the game. If I did, I doubt I would change anything though... maybe. I do own Techz though, as well as other minor/major characters.**

**Notes/Warnings: You can say this takes place during the "CODC" time. This contains character deaths, yaoi, violence, graphics, profanity, etc.**

**This is based on one of my favorite songs of all time by one of my favorite movies! **_**"This is Halloween!" **_**which I don't own! And this is dedicated to XxpandaxX.**

**ENJOY! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p>Brown eyes opened slowly, the pain subsiding away. The teen girl lifted herself from what felt a cold wet ground and looked around. Amija stiffened, not recognizing where she was. It looked to be some graveyard.<p>

The sky was pitch black, starless. The moon was full and bright, the bare grey trees casting shadows on the dirt. Tombstones were scattered and broken, smudged away from the name of the deceased. Amija groaned at the disgusting scent of death and dark. It smelled stale and musky.

Amija stood and looked once more. She spotted a body among the thick fog, laying on a pile of leaves. Walking over slowly, not sure if the person was dead or not.

It came to her relief that the person was someone she knew and looked okay. The DJ kneeled next to them and shook them awake. "Nixx! Nixx! Wake up!" A groan was her answer as said boy sat up slowly and rubbed his arm. "Ugh... Amija?"

Amija nodded as she helped Nixx up and brushed the leaves from his body. "It's me. Say, do you know where we are?" Nixx looked around. Doubt came to his crystal eyes. "No. I don't. I don't think I want to be here. Is anyone else here?"

Before brunette could answer, someone else did.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Amija and Nixx turned to see two figures travelling through the fog and sighed. To their comfort it was Jayden and Sakuri. "We're over here, Jayden!"

Said tomboy and Sakuri spotted the other half of their team and rushed over. To sooth her discomfort, Sakuri hugged Amija immediately. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you two!"

"Is anybody here?" "I don't know. We didn't see or hear anybody until you.", Jayden answered.

"OW! DAMN IT!"

The group sweatdropped when they heard the sudden outburst. "Is it me or did that sound exactly like Glitch?", Nixx asked. "It is me, Nixx.", Glitch hissed, stepping out of the fog. "Where the hell are we?"

Amija mumbled a bit. "From my guess, a graveyard. An ugly graveyard." "If so, we should find the exit. I'm starting to get a little creeped. Hai hai.", Sakuri whimpered. "True dat. Let's go.", Jayden agreed.

The five teens wondered through the graveyard until they spotted a large iron gate. Glitch walked up to it and pushed it opened it. He gasped suddenly. "Guys... I don't think we're in Kansas." "What the hell- shit."

Amija walked up to his side and saw what Glitch seem unsettled about. The gate led to a forest. The trees stood tall, and yet were oddly thin with barely any leaves. The ground was nothing but greyish dirt and dead patches of grass. It looked like a maze of death. "Damn. Well, this is it for us. Nice knowing you guys.", Jayden sighed. Sakuri smacked her arm. "Shut up."

"I see you're a little lost."

The group yelled and cowered to the ground, shaking. Feeling nothing happening, Glitch looked up and spotted the speaker. He looked exactly like Bodie, but something about him felt different.

He was dressed in a dark blood red suit with a black tie and shoes. His hair wasn't the sunlit blonde Glitch loved. It was a platinum blonde, nearly white with dark red streaks. His eyes were the sea blue, either. They were black.

Glitch stood, the Techz members following his lead. "B-bodie?" The man blinked. "Bodie? Oh no. I'm not Bodie."

Glitch's green eyes filled with sudden despair at the thought of his boyfriend not here, but some guy that looked like him. But it could have been Bodie dressed up and playing a joke, but the lifeguard wouldn't do that. He loved Glitch too much to scare him like this.

Amija and Nixx glanced at each other, spotting Glitch sighing and looking to the ground. "Chotto matte kudasai. If you're not Bodie... who are you?", Sakuri asked.

The Bodie look-alike bowed. "I'm Eidob. We're expecting you five. Follow me."

The teens exchanged glances. "Expecting us?", Nixx whispered. Eidob nodded. "Yes. Follow please." The dancers followed the red clad man all the way to a gloomy looking town. It was very vacant but decorated with pumpkins, streamers, webs, and other familiar Halloween decoration. "Okay... weird.", Amija croaned. Eidob glanced at the group.

"They were waiting. We have been waiting for a while."

The group watched as Eidob walked up to a large ringing bell and rung it. The group was shock at the sound of sudden creepy music. The dancers walked as figures revealed themselves from the shadows of the town. A large man dressed in rags with clown makeup, rode up on a rather small unicycle and cackled. "Hello, boys and girls. Would you like to see something rather... strange?"

The five widened their eyes as the man rode off and into a hole encrusted within the ground. He suddenly rose up with a bunch of bats carrying his excessive weight. The girls jumped, Sakuri squealing as someone laughed really loudly behind them. They looked down and spotted pumpkins. "Yoshi! Now I'm freaked!"

Eidob placed a hand on Sakuri's shoulder. "Don't be. You'll have fun. I promise." Glitch stepped back a bit. This man wasn't Bodie for sure and he was positive about that. Just looking at him sent chills up his spine.

Amija jumped when she felt something on her ankle. She looked down and screamed as a deformed woman crawled up to her. She was so grey, her hair thin with bits of dead spiders. Her eyes looked up at Amija, bleeding a bright red. Her fingers felt to snake-like.

Amija whimpered and clinged on to Nixx as the group back away. Said singer gasped as his back hit some crate. He slowly turned as the lid briefly peeked opened. Some hollered and rushed out, towering over the dancers. They let out a shriek and ran away.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!"<p>

Sakuri was crying as Jayden hugged her to give her the comfort she needed. Nixx was confronting Amija while Glitch sat in between the two pairs. The dancers had found some bit of a hiding spot with a room lit by candles in a house.

"We have to find a way out of this blasted shitty town! I don't like it here! I just want Bodie...", Glitch growled, rubbing his up and down while crying a bit.

"But how?", Nixx questioned. Glitch was about to say something until something green landed on his shoulder. He looked up above the ceiling and shrieked. It was a dismantled body, covered with green slime. The group backed away, trying to exit the room, but something slammed the door shut. A figure appeared before them, dressed in nothing but a cloak. It cackled and vanished. "No. No. No...", Nixx whimpered.

There was another sound. A whisper that called each of their names. "Who's there?!", Jayden shouted. She was on the brig of letting loose. She, like the others, just wanted home.

Black slim fingers started touching her bare shoulders. She let out a gasp and stumbled towards the window. "Jayden! NO!" Jayden fell through, catching onto the sill quickly. "HELP ME!"

The other four rushed to her aid and helped her back into the room. They stiffened as the room creeped opened, but it revealed Eidob. "Ah. There you are. I was looking for you."

"Why? So we can scared to death?! Is this some fucking joke?!", Glitch hollered. He backed when Eidob walked up to him with a smirk. A sly smirk. "No, my sweet. It's no joke. We aren't trying to scare you. It's just how we are. We adore you. All of you. Come now."

Glitch shivered as Eidob grabbed his hand and forced him out the room, leaving the Techz crew no choice, but to follow.

* * *

><p>Eidob lead them to a large mansion. It was by far the most nicest they've seen so far. It stood out from the setting around it, depsite being painted black and greys.<p>

As they approached the entrance of the mansion and stopped, Amija noticed that many of the "town citizens" had followed them in silence. Everything stood still until an eerie voice spoke. "Hail to the Pumpkin King!"

"Hail to the Pumpkin King!", the large crowd repeated, flaring their arms. "Pumpkin King?", Nixx questioned. He spotted the deep cuts on Jayden's palms and winced silently.

"Yes. The Pumpkin King. He was the one who told us that you were coming. He told us of your arrival. We waited for you.", a disfigured girl answered. She was oddly white with think black hair. Her eyes weren't there, leaving empty eye sockets. The group sulked away but a creak stopped them. They looked behind them slowly, fearing the possible worst. A skeleton stepped out, his head nothing but a huge bright orange pumpkin. He was dressed in a dark red and black stripped suit.

"Hail the Pumpking King!", the crowd cheered.

The Pumpkin King gave a hearty laugh and seem to be looking down at the dancers. "My. My. You're finally here. Let's give them all a welcoming cheer!", he teased.

The crowd bellowed, cheering the five teens. Nixx glanced from the crowd to the Pumpkin King. "Who are you?" The skeleton cackled. "Me? Yes, me. As you can see. I am the Pumpkin King. Can't you hear my name ring? I rule this town, this happy town. Filled with cheers and thrills all around. I've waited for you for many years. Now that you're here, let's give them another cheer!"

The crowd bellowed again. Sakuri started to cry. "I want to go home...", she whimpered. The Pumpkin King kneeled to her level, for he was very tall. "Aw, my dear, it will all be well. I promise you. Just listen to the bells." Sudden ringing of bells came to her ears. "Don't cry, it's not a good sight. Follow me and we all will have a good night."

Eidob gestured for the teens to follow the Pumpkin King within the house. The group went upstairs to a blacken room. "Wha...?"

"Bum bum bum! Don't start the questions. For I have wonderful presents."

The teens gasped as the candles were suddenly lit and spotted the unimaginable on the floor. Bodies were spread among the floor, blood leaking to their feet. Glitch gasped, is hand over his heart as he spotted a dismembered head of his boyfriend. "No! BODIE!"

He fell to his knees in horror as the other recognized the dismantled bodies of their friends and loved ones. Sakuri wanted to kill herself seeing her idol, Dare on the floor, her heart ripped from her. Amija dropped to her knees by the sliced up Mo, Nixx blaring in horror. Jayden screamed in disbelief at the torn limbs off Emilia.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!", Amija hollered, storming to the Pumpkin King. Said creature chuckled. "My girl, I did this for you. Didn't your wish came true?"

"This wasn't our wish. We wanted to go home!", Glitch hissed.

"Aw but you are. You're here with me. Now turn those frowns upside-down and spread a little glee." "YOU BASTARD!", Nixx growled. Before he could leap at the king, Eidob grabbed him, slicing his throat. The mixed teen fell, clenching his neck, but his life slipped away.

"NIXX!"

Eidob grabbed Jayden and cut her in half and did the same to Sakuri. Amija and Glitch scooted close to each other, but before they could even touch, the red clad man gripped Glitch's wrist and pulled him close. Glitch gasped as his much smaller body collided with the Bodie look-alike. He tried to escape, but Eidob had a firm grip on his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"How about a good-bye kiss, my love?" Glitch gasped as the man smashed their lips together. Amija stood, watching in bafflement as Glitch stilled as blood streamed down the joined mouths. Eidob let go of the Korean, the body dropping to the floor.

Amija screamed, clenching her shirt in fear. "NO! NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN?!"

"But it did, little girl, it just begun. How about we have a little fun?!"

Amija felt sharp pain going down her chest.

* * *

><p>"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"<p>

Five teens sat up quickly, their bodies clenched in sweat. They glanced around and was relieved to be in a room they knew. Amija's room.

"That's the last time we watch a horror film on Halloween night."

* * *

><p><strong>The END!<strong>

**So tell me how you guys liked it! Happy Halloween again! And review!**


End file.
